


Lukanette Month 2019

by BananaAppleWaffle



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Cross-Posted on Qoutev, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Do Not Post To Fanfic Pocket Archive Library, Don't Post To Another Site, F/M, Fluff, Lukanette September 2019, Maybe - Freeform, lots and lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-10-05 04:09:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 4,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20482634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BananaAppleWaffle/pseuds/BananaAppleWaffle
Summary: Lukanette Month 2019 featuring my own ML AU: The Miraculous Fallout





	1. Sunday September 1st, 2019 - First Day

When Marinette first meet Luka, it was help Ivan, Rose and Juleka with their band. They invited everyone in class to either come and help or come for the show. Of course Adrien was invited, he even had permission from his father to come. Marinette was so excited for him to be there but the time for the concert was getting closer and closer, and he hadn’t even sent a text. 

Marinette sighed. “He’s not here yet.”

“No worries girl.” Alya slung an arm around her shoulders. “The gig hasn’t started yet.”

“What if he doesn’t know Juleka’s address? Or he got the wrong day? Or he’s lost?” Marinette listed off all the reasons as though why Adrien was late. “Could you check with Nino please? You know, of course, just… casually.” She pressed her fingers together, embarrassed. 

Alya roller her eyes then called out to Nino. “Hey Nino, have you heard from Adrien, by any chance?”

Nino looked up from what he was doing as he adjusted his cap. “He had something to do his old man. He said he’ll come right after.”

Alya turned back to Marinette with a knowing look. The pigtailed girl flushed and released an unsteady giggle. 

“Capitaine Anarka speaking to ya! So how’s it coming along me young pirates? Ready to celebrate the-” She looked at Marinette then adjusted her glasses. “Whatcha up to, there, matey?”

Marinette jumped, almost dropping the box that was in her hands. “Uh, hello ma‘am. I’m cleaning up for tonight! Your boat’s gonna be clean as a whistle!”

“You’re cleaning!” Anarka let out a deep belly laugh. “We never pick up ‘round this house! Didn’t me daughter tell ye?” She gestured to the boat. Taking a look around, Marinette notice how messy the boat actually was. “We like the lived-in look. We have no rules on  _ The Liberty! _ Out of chaos comes creation! Messiness is life.” And with that she strutted off.

“That was… interesting.” Marinette gave an unsure smile to Alya who returned it with a shrug. 

Nino’s ringtone announced itself in the silence. Marinette knew that ringtone. She knew exactly who it was for and she felt her heart breaking before he even answered. “Wassup dude?...Wow, what happened?... Whoa, that’s real rough. Good luck dude, see you tomorrow!” He hung up and turned to the girls.

“That was Adrien wasn’t it.” Marinette could feel her heart sinking deep into her chest. “He can’t come.”

Nino nodded once. Marinette sighed.

Rose approached Anarka and saluted. “We’re ready Capitaine! Uh… but Luka is missing.”

“Marinette, is it?” Ararka faced her. “Since you’re free of ye cleanin’ duties, could you go and fetch Luka?”

“Of course. Uh, but who’s Luka? And where is he?”

“Luka’s my son, you’ll find him in his cabin.”

Marinette nodded and headed below deck, peeking into rooms until she heard the sound of a guitar being plucked. 

Without thinking she pushed the door open. When she set eyes upon the boy who sat on the bed she let out a startled gasp. “Uh!’

“Hey, my name’s Mama uh Mamamarinette!” Anymore stuttering and she’d bite off her tongue. “Your mom sent me down here. The groove… uh… group’s waiting for you.”

“Hello, Mamamarinette.” He chuckled.

Marinette’s face fell. She’d only known him for a few seconds and she had already made a fool out of herself. Seems like that was all she’d be known for.

“Sorry. I tend to make more sense with this.” He strummed a few cords his guitar. “That’s strange. It seems you have something like this in your heart.” He continued the melody.

“How do you do that?” Marinette almost slapped a hand over her mouth but held back. It’s fine to ask questions, she reminded herself.

“Music is often simpler than words.” He reached over and grabbed a familiar looking guitar pick.

“You like Jagged Stone’s music?”

“He’s my favorite singer.”

“Mine too.”

He held the pick out to her. “You can have it if you like. I’ve got plenty.”

“Wow! Thanks!” She plucked it from his hands. 

“I think I’d better go join the… groove, you said?”

Marinette flushed. “Did I really say that?”

Luka laughed. “You’re a funny girl, Marinette.”

A little flutter kicked up in her tummy. 

She liked his laugh.


	2. Monday September 2nd, 2019 - First Concert

She must have followed Luka in a daze because the next thing she knew she was being shaken by Alya. “Are you okay girl?”

Marinette nodded. “Mhh-hmm.”

“Ho, ho, sailors! Let’s give them a show! Whenever your ready, Luka!”

Mylene walked over and handed them earplugs. “You’re going to need these, believe me.”

Luka strummed his guitar loudly. At least that’s what Marinette assumed because she could still hear him through the earplugs. She took them out, however, when Officier Raincomprix pulled up beside the boat.

“Mme. Anarka, are you completely out of your mind? I’m reading 160 decibels! That’s 10 times the sound of a jet engine! You can’t do this. You’ll have to play something else!”

“It’s the National Music Festival today Officier Roger! My crew’s allowed to play whatever they want!”

“It’s a music festival, not a noise festival. If you don’t turn the volume down, I’ll ban your concert altogether!”

Marinette spoke up. “Uh, maybe we could turn the volume down a bit Capitaine? Then there’d be no more problems, right?”

“No, out of the question. I didn’t name my galleon Liberty for nothing, you know! It’s a matter of principle! Haven’t you heard of speech, Roger? This is me home! I will do as I want!” 

As they got into a heated argument, Marinette slowly slinked away from the scene. She knew Anarka was going to be akumatized. She also knew there was no stopping it, if her attitude was anything to go by. It’d be easier to just be ready then to possibly get captured. With that thought, Ladybug transformed then zipped off to the nearest building behind the boat.

Seconds later the boat was covered in dark purple smoke. “Oh no!” She didn’t think the whole boat would be affected. She leaped across buildings, getting close enough to see chains wrap around the passengers and drag them below deck.

“Liberty! Fire!” The cannons fired at the bridge destroying it and clearing the path ahead.

“This isn’t good.” She threw her yoyo at the railing and slid in threw an open port hole on the side. 

“Ladybug!”

“Shhh!” She crouched down. “What’s the situation?”

“Juleka and Luka’s mom was  akumatized  because Officier Roger gave her a lot of tickets.” Alya explained.

“She didn’t care about the tickets… it was more so about the freedom.” Juleka spoke up.

Ladybug nodded. “Okay. Did anyone see where the akuma flew into?”

“The compass.” Luka answered.

Ladybug smiled. “Thanks. I’ll have everything back to normal before you can say ‘Ladybug’!”

Easiest way to get it done was from the outside rather than trying to sneak up top. She went back out the way she came then shimmed her way to the back of the boat. She almost jumped a foot in the air when something thudded beside her.

“M’lady.” Chat Noir nodded his head.

She nodded back. “Chat.”

“What’s the situation?”

“It’s a battle for freedom.” She nudged him to the left as Aranka moved closer to their location. “See that compass over there? The akuma is over there.”

“Cataclysm?”

“Cataclysm. I’ll give you an opening.” She snuck across the left side of the boat and waited until Aranka’s back was turned.

“Hey! Capitaine!” Ladybug shouted.

Aranka spun on her heel and glared. “How did you get on my ship?”

Ladybug took another step to left. Aranka followed and took a step to the right. “Why are you destroy public property?”

She just had to get the compass out of her peripheral. She watched as Chat Noir slinked closer and closer to the compass, Cataclysm at the ready.

“It goes against me freedom. The freedom of the Liberty!” She took a threatening step forward. “As long as this ship sails, so does freedom.”

“Well I’m sorry to tell you but it looks like the sails of the Liberty to lose their winds! Now Chat Noir!” At her call, Chat Noir touched the compass, having it rust and crumble into nothing. 

“Noo!” Aranka ran at Ladybug but as soon as the akuma was out of the compass Ladybug snapped it up and purified it.

“Bye bye little butterfly.” She thrusted her yoyo in the air. “Miraculous Ladybug.” The little ladybugs repaired all the damage the Liberty caused. 

Ladybug and Chat Noir pounded fist. “Pound it!”

Anarka looked up at the two. “What happened?

“Oh not much, you just had a bout of… Seasickness.” Chat Noir’s Miraculous beeped. “Time to raise the sails my lady.” He pounced away.

Ladybug gave Anarka a wave as the previous captures came above deck. “Enjoy your gig, bug out!” She jumped off the boat, seemingly disappearing but actually hanging on the side. She made her way to an open port hole and slide her way into the bathroom.

“Spots off.” She opened the door and peeked into the hallway.

“Marinette?” Luka called her from down the hall. 

She fully stepped out into hallway. “Y-yeah. I came down here earlier and hid during the akuma attack. Everyone okay?”

Luka sighed. “Yeah. Yeah, everyone is fine.” He gestured toward the stairs. “Come on. We’re about to start.”

Marinette smiled and followed after him.

The concert was amazing. Surprising but amazing. And Adrien was there so that made the day the best ever!

But… her gaze kept drifting to Luka. Her heart being played by the strings of his song.


	3. Tuesday September 3rd, 2019 - First Fashion Show

Marinette’s nerves were frayed but she was pumped. After a push from her parents, Alya and Tikki, Marinette entered the contest and was accepted. She immediately began sketching up designs that would go with the theme: Synthesia. Each contestant was to choose a song and design an outfit that match with what colors they believed were associated with that song. Marinette had an advantage since she did actually have synthesia, so of course she choose her favorite Jagged Stone song. However, she noticed her colors started to shift after the first few listens. They went from their usually purples and black to shades of blue, and the one person who reminded her of so many shades of blue was… 

Luka.

She shook her head, leaving to deal with it later and continued working on her designs.

Hours later she was in a large room filled with rolls of fabric, spools of ribbon and boxes upon boxes of beads, jewels and other knick knacks. 

Just as she put the finishing touches on her work, the contrast director walked in. “Hello everyone! Are you almost done with your designs?” The crowd muttered a mix response of mostly “almost done”s. “Well then, I think your ready to hear about the surprise!” She paused for dramatic effect. “You’ll be modeling your designs!”

“What?!”

She nodded. “Yep! Why do you think the models had the same exact measurements as you?” She clapped her hands once. “Well, we’ll be on in 2 hours. Enough time for hair, make-up and any finishing touches. Good luck!” And with that she left. 

Marinette took a deep breath. She already had her suspicions, so she had been during certain alterations to fit her specifically. She exhaled then moved to a vacant vanity to get started on her prep as she looked for make-up inspiration on Instagram.

“And now Marinette Dupain-Cheng walking to Blue Waves by Jagged Stone!” 

Marinette took a deep breath then let a smile graced her features as she stepped out onto the runway. She kept her eyes straight but from her peripheral she was able to see Jagged tapping his boot to the beat of his song with Penny right by his side, tapping her own foot. Her parents recording the whole thing with dropped jaws, her friends sitting in the crowd with their own looks for awe.

And him.

Luka.

The boy who had inspired it all. 


	4. Wednesday September 4th, 2019 - First Blush

“Thanks for taking me out Bridgette.”

“No prob, Mari. You deserve it.”

Marinette and her cousin, Bridgette were out and about and had decided to stop by Andre’s to get some ice cream. Marinette immediately knew what the ice cream flavors represented, but she chose to ignore it.

“I’m serious Mari. You’ve been doing better since you’ve moved on past him.” Marinette hummed. “Seems like Andre’s noticed too.”

Marinette looked away. “O-oh really? I didn’t noticed.”

Bridgette laughed. “You’re way too smart to have noticed, Mari. You totally like Luka.”

Marinette felt her cheeks redden. “No I-!”

“Oh hey! Luka!” Bridgette called. Mariette whipped her glowing head and almost bolted from the spot. There was Luka standing but only a few feet from them. 

He smiled and approached them. “Hey… Bridgette right?” 

“Yep!” She nodded then turned to Marinette with a pout. “Jeez, Mari! I thought you’d talk about your most favorite cousin with your friends!” Marinette stumbled for a response. 

Thankful Luka answered for her. “Oh no, she’s definitely mentioned you before. I just have a little hard time remembering names.” Luka rubbed the back of his neck as he gave her a sheepish smile.

“Oh well then that’s fine.” Her phone vibrated. “Whoopsie.” She checked the message then turned to Marinette with a guilty look. “Looks like Felix needs me for something.”

“Oh yeah, yeah. Sure. Go see what’s up.”

“Thanks Mari!” Bridgette bolted faster than Marinette thought was necessary. 

  
  


“Hey Marinette.” Mariette gripped the ice cream cone. Now she understood. She must have dragged Felix into this.

She’d get her back later. “Yes Luka?”

“So you wanna go to the park with me?” Marinette eyes widen by a fraction when she caught the familiar pink tinge his cheeks.

She smiled despite her hammering heart. “Sure.”

As they walked to their destination, their hands brushed against each other until Luka pulled her hand into his. 

She just about fainted.


	5. Thursday September 5th, 2019 - First Touch

He held her hand the entire time they were in the park and even now as they mindlessly walking around the city.

“So, where to next?”

“N-next?” He still wanted to hang out?

Luka nodded slowly. “Yeah… unless you have something to do.”

“Nonono!” Marinette furishely shook her head. “I just don’t know where to go next.”

Luka hummed. “Maybe we could go to a music store?”

Marinette nodded. “That seems like fun.”

listened to a lot of music that was primarily by Jagged Stone. Marinette was surprised at the light the filled Luka’s eyes as listened to a new song. He would babble on and on about certain parts and things he would add and change.   
  


Next they headed to a pet store where Marinette gushed over the hamsters. Unbeknownst to her, Luka was giving her the softest smile.

Finally, he took her to a hole in the wall diner. Everyone there seemed to know him really well, so the atmosphere was light and fun. It finally allowed her red cheeks to take a break. 

On the walk home, their hands rejoined and swung lightly between the two of them. 


	6. Friday September 6th, 2019 - First Kiss

It was later in the evening when Marinette has finally returned home with Luka. She had an amazing time great honestly Marinette wanted to have the day play on repeat so she could do it again and again. 

Luka stopped short but a few steps away from the store. “I’ll see you around?”

Marinette gave him her brightest smile and nodded. “Of course!”

Luka leaned in and gave her a peck on the cheek. “I’ll see you around Mymymy Marinette.”

Marinette lifted a hand to her cheek and stood frozen for what felt like years. Finally she made the few steps home after Tikki snapped her out of the trance. 

When she entered her room she almost spun on her heel and went right back out. 

Bridgette was giving her the smuggest look. 

“Shut it.” Marinette hissed. “One word and I swear to-”

“I promise on our sistership.”

“You better.”


	7. Saturday September 7th, 2019 - Second Chance

Marinette stared at the box on her desk which contained a Miraculous.

Specifically the Cat Miraculous.

She really hated to think about it. How everything seemed to fallout. 

Was it her was she to blame?   
  
No… couldn’t be. She drew her line and he crossed it. He wasn’t able to comprehend the responsibility of being a hero of Paris. He wasn’t able to respect her as a person. He put her on such a high pedestal that he didn’t know how to act.

As much as it hurt.

It had to happen.

But that’s in the past and this is the present. 

“Tikki, spots on.” 

She had to go find her new partner. 

“Luka Couffaine.”

“Ladybug? What are you doing here?”

She gazed into those beautiful blues that now captured her heart. The beat changing from a fast set thump to a steady bump. 

But she couldn't let her heart dictate everything. 

But… she knows Luka. She knows that he’s loyal, that he’s smart and cunning. 

That he is the rightful owner of the Cat Miraculous.

Ladybug took a deep breath. “Luka Couffaine, this is the Miraculous of the Cat, which grants the power of Destruction. This power shall only be used for the greater good. I present this Miraculous to you. Do you accept this power?”

“Of course, My-.” Ladybug’s eyes widen. Not that. She didn’t want to hear  _ those  _ words again. “-mymy Marinette.”

Ladybug gasped. “H-how did you?”

“Didn’t I tell you?” He smiled as he took her free hand in both of his. “You’re an extraordinary girl, Marinette. As clear as a musical note and as sincere as a melody. You’re the music that’s been playing inside my head since the first day we met. Mask or not.”

Ladybug gave him a watery smile. “Thank you, Luka.” 

  
_ Thank you for being my second chance. _


	8. Sunday September 8th, 2019 - Strings

“How did this happen?” Marinette gaped at Luka who was holding his guitar in one hand and the other rubbed the back of his neck. “Luka, your usually so good with your guitar.”

“Yeah but, um, I guess we got a little too into during practice and it kinda…” He shuffled over to her red chaise. He pulled a small tin and a pair of wires out of his pocket. “Nothing I can’t fix…” 

Marinette sat quietly beside him as he fixed the strings. It looked like a simple process but was actually more difficult than it seemed.

Even her just sitting there, beside him was enough to pull her heart strings. 


	9. Monday September 9th, 2019 - Needles and Thread

Marinette was having a bit of trouble with her latest piece. She didn’t really know what color she wanted as the main one. 

She thought about her old style of pink then her new style of red.

However, every time she was drawn back to blue.

Deep Ocean Blue.

High Sky Blue.

Lapis Lazuli Blue.

Luka Couffaine Blue.


	10. Tuesday September 10th, 2019 - Baked Goods

“Marinette, is your boyfriend coming over today?” 

“Mama!” Marinette groaned. “He’s not… he’s not my boyfriend.”

“I’m pretty sure he is. I see how you look at each other.” Sabine smiled. “You can’t hide it from me.”

Marinette smushed her hands over her cheeks. “Yes. He’s coming over.”

“Great! We can teach him how to make red bean buns!”

Marinette raised a brow. “Why?”

“He’s already touched your heart and mind. Now it’s time for your tummy.” Sabine patted her stomach before moving passed her.

“Mama!”


	11. Wednesday September 11th, 2019 - Melody

**Oh, when a difficult day goes by**

**Keeping it together it hard but that’s why**

Marinette curled in tighter on herself, placing her feet on the park bench and laying her head on her knees. 

It was getting bad again.

**You’ve got to try**

**You’ve got to try**

Lila and her lies were winning everyone over. 

She just couldn’t do it anymore.

**And when there’s a thundering storm outside **

**Underneath the covers you huddle and hide**

**Open your eyes open your eyes**

She squeezed her eyes shut tight. Forcing the oncoming tears away.

**It’s the true, its the true **

**It’s the true kinda love**

**It’s the true, it’s the true**

**Its the true kinda love**

**Stuck in the middle of fear and shame**

**Everybody’s looking for someone to blame**

**Like it’s a game**

**Like it’s a game**

Every little thing she did was wrong in their eyes. She could barely breathe without them angering them.

**And now I am better than “win or lose”**

**There’s a new direction that I’d like to choose**

**It’s called the truth**

**It’s called the truth**

Maybe Adrien was right. As long as they knew, nothing else mattered. Not even her own feelings. She could just… leave. 

**Hey you show me a solvable problem**

**We can get through this**

**I’ll do the hardest part with you**

“Marinette.”

**It’s the true, its the true **

**It’s the true kinda love**

“Luka…”

**It’s the true, it’s the true**

**Its the true kinda love**

“I’m right by your side.”

**It’s the true, its the true **

**It’s the true kinda love**

“Really?”

**It’s the true, it’s the true**

**Its the true kinda love**

“Forever always.”


	12. Thursday September 12th, 2019 - Flavor

Favorite flavor?

Blueberries.

Favorite flavor?

Vanilla.

Favorite flavor?

Sweetness.

All things that were him.

A flavor she’d never get tired of. 


	13. September Friday the 13th - Earrings

He never bought her earrings. He bought her necklaces, bracelets, hair accessories and even matching rings. 

But never a pair of earrings. 

She knew why but he knew better.

She always looked at them longingly as they passed by.

So one day he bought a pair.

A pair that she stared at for a little longer.

And put them in his ears.

The smile she made was worth it all.

And maybe,

When this is all over.

She could wear them herself.


	14. Saturday September 14th, 2019 - Cotton Candy

Marinette loved sweets, but cotton candy is where she drew the line.

It was just too sweet. 

Made from sugar spun into threads then colored with food dye.

It was just too sweet!

But when she saw her sweetness

Devouring the treat.

She couldn’t help but think

Maybe it wasn’t that bad of a sweet.


	15. Sunday September 15th, 2019 - Missed Connection

She couldn’t believe it.

She knew she was a liar but this

This was too far.

This shook her to the core.

She couldn’t leave. 

She couldn’t chase her dreams. 

  
For now at least.

But... 

She had to let him go.

For now at least.


	16. Monday September 16th, 2019 - Wings/Flight

He couldn’t believe it.

He knew she wanted to stay close to home

But not forever.

He thought about over and over as he played the last cord.

But not their last cord.

He’d come back for her.

On a song made of new wings.

And with those wings

He’ll take them to new heights.


	17. Tuesday September 17th, 2019 - Protection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today is my birthday!~

Ladybug had to protect all of Paris.

Marinette had to protect those closest to her

But 

Who was going to protect her?

Luka… 

No, he was gone and she didn’t want to bother him.

But

Who was going to protect him?

Who was going to protect them all?

Who indeed… 


	18. Wednesday September 18th, 2019 - Memories

Luka didn’t have many memories of his father.

It was always just him, his sister and his mom.

But

Ever since Marinette let him into her life

He’s been able to see what it’s like to have a father.

Makes him wonder what ever happened to his… 


	19. Thursday September 19th, 2019 - Faded Ink

When he first heard the notes of the melody 

He wrote it down.

The more he heard it, the closer he wanted it be

He wrote it on his arm with a pen

When asked, he brushed it off as if it was just a random string of notes

He had his sister give him one of those temporary tattoos.

When he didn’t question why she didn’t ask.

She didn’t have to.

Now he can’t hear it.

The notes are so far away.

The ink faded.


	20. Friday September 20th, 2019 - Comfort

She wished that he was there

Beside her

But he wasn’t.

He was on tour

Living his best life.

While she was stuck home

Living her life in fear.

She wished she could hold him.

She wished he could hold her.

Something of comfort.


	21. Saturday September 21st, 2019 - Kwami Swap

_ “Verity Queen, Princess Justice, I am Scarlet Moth. Since the innocent isn’t to be believed anymore, I’m giving you both the power to expose the truth. Won’t you accept?” _

Yes. She would get revenge

But first

“Luka.”

One of the few who was able to fight off the mass akuamization.

“Hold my earrings.” 

Being the dutiful boyfriend that he was, he took the earrings no questions asked and pocketed.

However,

He looked up into the beautiful silver moons.

_ Please let me do this.  _

_ I’ll be waiting for you. _

_ Thank You. _

With one finally longing look at those beautiful blues, Marinette gave her answer. “Yes, Hawkmoth.”


	22. Sunday September 22nd, 2019 - Sun and Moon

So close yet so far.

The Sun’s light touches upon the Moon. 

Reflecting such a wondrous shine.

So close yet so far.

Yet on a Solar Eclipse.

The hold one another

For but a few seconds

Before departing once more

So close yet so far


	23. Monday September 23rd, 2019 - Water and Earth

Opposing Elements

Water blessed by the Moon

Earth blessed by Mother Nature

Opposing Elements

Blessed by the Tides

Blessed by the Quakes

Together a Fearsome Force.


	24. Tuesday September 24th, 2019 - Spring and Winter

From the harsh cold of Winter

Comes Spring

When the snow meets

Flowers bloom

From the blossoming of flowers

Comes the animals

Who slept throughout the cold

Waking to the beauty of Spring

Sleeping through the beauty of Winter.


	25. Wednesday September 25th, 2019 - Mermaids

** _Look at this stuff isn’t it neat_ **

** _Wouldn’t you think my collections complete_ **

** _Wouldn’t you think I’m the girl_ **

** _The girl who has everything?_ **

“You are the daughter of King Tritom.”

“Shhh!”

** _I wanna be where the people are_ **

** _I wanna see wanna see’em dancin’ _ **

** _Walking around on those_ **

“What do you call’em?”

“Feet?”

** _Up where the walk _ **

** _Up where they run_ **

** _Up where they stay all day in the sun_ **

** _Wanderin’ free _ **

** _Wish I could be_ **

** _Part of that world_ **

“You literally have everything any Mer could want.”

“Yeah but I could have more; do more- experience so much more if I were able to be up there!”

“Oh yeah? Like what?”

“Walk along the shore with you.”

“But you could do that here?”

“It’s not the same.

“Alright, alright. I’ll help you find a way to walk across the shore.”

“Come on then, let’s go see Gabriel!”


	26. Thursday September 26th, 2019 - Soulmates

**“If you’re having a good/bad day your soulmate will have the same amount of good/bad day.” - @r-evolve-art on tumblr.**

It must have been a bad one.

A really bad one.

His heart twisted for her

Or maybe her own heart was twisting from the pain.

He didn’t know what exactly what happened

But he could guess.

One thing’s for sure

He needed to make sure that he made her day better

In every way possible.


	27. Friday September 27th, 2019 - Songbird

** _Let’s go in the garden_ **

** _You’ll find something waiting_ **

** _Right there where you left it_ **

** _Lying upside down_ **

They’d finally done it.

They’d defeated Hawkmoth.

** _When you finally find it _ **

** _You’ll see how it's faded _ **

** _The underside is lighter_ **

** _When you turn it around_ **

It was a bittersweet victory.

  
Secrets were revealed.

** _Everything stays_ **

** _Right where you left it_ **

But at least one thing was constant.

** _Everything stays_ **

** _But it still changes_ **

Although a little weathered from the fight

** _Ever so slightly_ **

** _Daily and nightly_ **

But she knew she could always return there

** _In little ways _ **

_ To him _

** _When everything stays… _ **


	28. Saturday September 28, 2019 - Witch and Cats

She’d meet him in an alley

But he obviously wasn’t an alley cat by the way he held himself

But he also wasn’t a prestigious kitty either

It seemed more like he was there to chill

“Hmm. hey there.” Marinette crouched down to the cat’s level. “Would you like to be my familiar?”

The cat strut closer and nuzzled it’s head in her open palm in response.

“Alright then. How about I call you… ‘Luka’? How’s that?” The cat purred, obviously liking the name.

“Okay, Luka let’s go to your new home.”


	29. Sunday September 29th, 2019 - Reincarnation

Have you ever felt like you’ve met someone before?

In a past life maybe?

That’s what it feels like when I’m with him?

Just feels like we’re supposed to be together

But deeper than we’re extremely compatible but rather 

Just meant to be with one another

Literally meant for one another

Always meant to find each other

No matter the distance

No matter the life

We’ll always find each other.


	30. Monday September 30th, 2019 - Vigilante

She watched him crack the door shut. “Are the kids asleep?”

He nodded. “Yeah.”

She gave him a smirk. “Are ready to take down some bad guys, Panther?”

He returned it twice fold. “Always, Red.”


End file.
